A Riddle in Time
by Mrs. C. N. Riddle
Summary: As a result of an accident, Harry Potter finds himself in 1943. Will Harry be able to discover the remaining Horcruxes by studying the future Dark Lord himself, or will he and his friends uncover darker secrets about the boy Voldemort. *Alternate Book 7*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, JK Rowling is a goddess, and her work, ideas, and brilliance is not mine to claim! But, enjoy what ever was my brilliance...hehe :)

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter! Get your ass moving or we're going be late for class!" screamed Hermione Granger. It was merely the second day of classes and they were going to be late.<p>

"Yeah, Harry! Let's go!" Of course Ron would be the one to chime in, after all, they were inseparable ever since Ron had worked up the courage to ask Hermione out. Since then, Harry's life had become a little less pleasant. Not only did he have to cope with their incessant cute-talk, cuddling, and other forms of pure disgustingness, but Ron had done nothing but support Hermione's every whim since June. And in moment's like this, Harry did not want to hear it.

"Chill out, you two, I'm coming!" muttered Harry, as he stepped out of the portrait opening of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Three minutes, Harry, we have three minutes, because you couldn't find your Potions book! You should really be more organized!" lectured Hermione as they descended the moving staircases.

"Really, Harry, you should listen to Hermione! She's got some brilliant ideas."

"Oh, shut up, Ron!" cried Harry, trying to keep up with Hermione's more than leisurely jog down the stairs.

"Don't you snap at Ron like that Harry!" said Hermione, turning around in mid-stride to scold Harry, "He's only trying to…"

"Hermione! Look out!" Just as she went to continue walking, the staircase shifted, and in a split second, the Trio's world changed. Hermione teetered on the edge, but her balance was nothing to be desired. Ron lunged forward, and Harry grabbed his arm. In an instance, they were all plummeting to their inescapable deaths. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable crush of bones, silence of the screaming, the black, emptiness of death washing over him. Yet, the only thing reaching Harry's ears was the slight tinkling of breaking glass, before an odd tugging sensation occurred, and, then, silence.

Harry opened his eyes. Hermione lay on her stomach, arms above her head as though shielding herself. Ron, however, was on his back. He raised, looked Harry in the eyes, and started laughing. Hermione raised her head, looking at him incredulously.

"What the hell just happened?" laughed Ron.

"Oh no," was all Hermione responded, looking below her, "Oh no."

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"It's broken…"

"What are yo…?" started Harry. However, he saw what she was talking about. Before her was a tiny mess of fragile, shattered glass and grains of sand splayed about. The glass that remained intact was attached to a golden chain upon Hermione's neck.

"You have a Time-Turner?" exclaimed Ron.

"Well I had one, Ron. It's NEWTS year! I convinced McGonagall to return it when I scheduled to take everything but Divination since I can not decide on a profession outside of Hogwarts. I needed options! But now I broke it! Oh, I am in so much trouble, I'm going to be in so much trouble!" tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes.

"Are we all forgetting that we should all be dead now!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah, but we're not…Seriously, what the hell happened?" asked Ron.

"Oh no. You don't think…?" started Hermione, suddenly standing and looking around frantically.

"What, Hermione?"

"The Time-Turner, when it broke, did anyone else feel an odd pull?"

"Yeah, but I just though it was us slowing down. That's what it was, right?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, Ron. It's also the feeling I get when I use the Time-Turner."

"You don't think we traveled back in time do you?" Harry just stared at Hermione.

"There's only one way to find out. Come on!" said Hermione, beginning a determined walk toward the headmaster's office. They walked for two minutes without encountering anyone. Hogwarts was empty. But, everything looked exactly the same.

"Maybe, we traveled back a few months, and it's summer again. No one's here." wondered Ron, carelessly.

"Excuse me, students? Shouldn't you be at the feast?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry stopped abruptly, rapidly turning around to come face to face with Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nick! I'm so happy to see you! So the feast is going on, now?"

"Of course it is! It's September 1st after all!"

"See, Hermione, one day, there's nothing to worry about!" said Ron, relieved.

"Thank you, Nick. We'll head right to the feast!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron.

"Excellent, I, myself, am heading there!"

"So, Nick, how was summer here at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Ah, fair enough as always! Thank you for asking…erm…I do not believe I recall your name," stumbled Nick.

"Um, it's Harry, Nick, I've talked to you every year for six years."

"Hm, I do not recall this, I am quite sorry, I swear upon my severed neck, I have never laid eyes upon you in my many years haunting the corridors of Hogwarts!" exclaimed Nick.

"If it is not too much to ask, Nick, how long have you been haunting these halls?" asked Hermione, suddenly losing color.

"Well, if I recall, the year is 1943, I believe making it…"

"1943!" yelled Ron in disbelief.

"Why yes, young sir, were you under a different impression?"

"No, no he wasn't, of course it's 1943, we all know that. Ron just misheard you, right Ron?" said Hermione, glaring at Ron, who was now the one losing color.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought you said 1934, that's all, just misheard." said Ron, turning a shade of green.

"Well, good sir, you suddenly appear ill!"

"Oh yes, we need to take you to the infirmary immediately, Ron! Come on. Goodbye, Nick!" said Hermione, pulling Ron's sleeve and stirring him in the direction of the infirmary.

"Farewell!"

As soon as Nick was out of earshot, Ron finally spoke.

"Oh Merlin, we're going to die, and we're going to die in 1943 and I'm never going to see my family again, oh Merlin, I'm going to be sick!"

"Ron, calm down, we're figure something out!" said Hermione, suddenly stopping, "That's it!" Suddenly, Hermione turned around, heading back toward the Great Hall.

"Hermione, where are we going?"

"Dumbledore!"

"What? Hermione Dumbledore's de…" started Harry, "Oh!"

"Exactly, Harry! It's 1943, Dumbledore's still the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. If anyone can help us it's him!"

"Brilliant Hermione!" smiled Ron. However, the date unsettled Harry.

"1943...there's something important about that date." muttered Harry. However, before Harry's dilemma could be addressed, there they were standing in front of the Transfiguration professor's office, emblazoned with the title "PROFESSOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE".

"Wait, Nick said the feast is underway, he's going to be there isn't he?" However, it appeared as though Ron had answered too soon, for the door flung open just as Hermione's hand reached for the door knocker. The man before them was not the same Dumbledore who had perished at the top of the astronomy tower just the year before, yet the similarities were enough to make Harry pause in excitement and nostalgia. The Albus Dumbledore of 1943 was adorned with blue, shining robes, with the half moon spectacles identical to those of his later years, however, the beard and shorter hair underneath his wizarding hat was a shining auburn merely tinted with the familiar silver.

"Can I help you?" asked Dumbledore, giving them a warm smile.

"Yes, Head-I mean Professor, I believe you're the only one who can help us," said Hermione in desperation.

"Ah, I see, come in." They followed Dumbledore into the Transfiguration office. Harry was relieved to see the familiar trinkets scattered about the office, although the rectangular shape, stuck as a reminder that the good old days of Dumbledore's eventual office would not occur again.

"I was on my way to the feast, but I am sure my presence is not crucial to the festivities just yet. I do not believe the student's have even arrived, and yet, here you three are," smiled Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in their familiar knowing way.

"My name is Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We are sorry to hold you up, Professor, but we are in an incalculable predicament," cried Hermione.

"Well, I hope I can be of assistance."

"Well, you see we…oh, how do I say this…"

"We're from 1996!" blurted out Ron. Dumbledore stared at Ron momentarily without any change in expression. Hermione glared at Ron, who helplessly shrugged back. After a moment or two Dumbledore stood up and crossed over to the window.

"Well, that seems the most reasonable explanation for why I have never seen you three in class," spoke Dumbledore, smiling as he turned around to face the trio before him, "But, I believe time travel is impossible. However, if you are from the future, it is reasonable to assume there exists some methods."

"It was my Time-Turner. I know they do not exist now, but we're seventh years at Hogwarts, and as Ron so bluntly put it, in 1996. We were on our way to class, and we were late. We missed a step on the moving staircases and plummeted to what I thought would be our deaths. Luckily, my Time-Turner fell from underneath my shirt robes and hit the ground before we did. It must have been spinning, which is why when it shattered, we were all plunged here into 1943," said Hermione, barely drawing any breath during her speech. Dumbledore appeared to contemplate for a few moments before talking again.

"Well, I see the predicament. As time travel is not developed yet, I do not have any immediate solutions. But, I am sure Hogwarts can make room for three additional students until I can be of assistance."

"You mean, attend Hogwarts, like we're from this time period?" asked Ron, dumbfounded.

"Yes. You shall attend Hogwarts, it is after all your seventh year, and I believe we can offer you, perhaps an outdated education but nevertheless, an education," said Dumbledore, "Now, I believe you three are members of Gryffindor house, as demonstrated by your robes, so I assume that you would like to continue residence in the common room?"

"Actually," chimed Harry, "Would it be possible to transfer to Slytherin?"

"What?" exclaimed Ron as he and Hermione immediately turned toward Harry, dumbfounded. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Well, think about it. If we are in Gryffindor, seeing as we all have relatives in Gryffindor, we may run into some and possibly let some things slip that were safer not told. In Slytherin, we're away from them more, you know less chance of ruining the future, or whatever."

"Hm, Harry, that seems like quite insightful. I will honor that wish, you shall all reside in Slytherin. I shall discuss things with Headmaster Dippet and I'm sure we can arrange for your rooms and procure the supplies you'll need for the year. Hopefully, you will not need them longer than a few months," spoke Dumbledore, "However, we must develop stories for you three, as well as false names in order to protect your true identity from unwanted attention. I believe you're first names will be sufficient, but the last may need some modification, for as you can predict, there are students residing her with similar surnames. My. Weasley, we shall shorten your name to Mr. Weals. Ms. Granger, Gran shall suffice. And Mr. Potter, you shall become Mr. Potts. Understood?"

"Of course, Professor." replied the trio.

"And for your story, you shall be transfer students. They are rare, but not unheard of here at Hogwarts. Your parents are the dragon training business, meaning you travel frequently. However, your parents agreed that you shall attended Hogwarts, as you have all expressed the desire to exit the profession. I am sure you three will have ample time to fill in the gaps," smiled the Transfiguration professor, as the three nodded in unison, "Now, I believe it is time to engage in the opening festivities! Off to the Great Hall, I shall see you there and in class later. Come first thing in the morning, and I shall have your schedules."

"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione, glowing.

"You're welcome, now run along, I'm sure your time traveling has made you famished," smiled Dumbledore as he closed the door, eyes twinkling.

The three continued on their way until suddenly Hermione grabbed Harry's arm with a violent tug.

"Slytherin? Not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? You went with Slytherin?"

"Yeah, man, what's up with that, are you trying to make us curse everyone in the past or something?"

"No, I realized what's significant about 1943! It had to be Slytherin, this is the year that…'

They'd reached the Entrance Hall before Harry could finish and students were pouring in, causing Hermione, Ron, and Harry to forcibly become assimilated into the crowd of rowdy students. They were lead into the Great Hall which was decorated in its usual suspended candles and the ceiling shone with brilliant stars of a clear autumn night, almost identical to the ceiling shining just one night ago in 1996. Immediately, the three headed for the Gryffindor table, until recognizing that the normal brood of cheering lions was not sitting in their normal spot, awaiting the celebrated trio. Rather, unfamiliar faces lined the benches, and noticing that their uniforms had changed emblems and colors without their noticing, reminded the three that they were now members of the despised snakes of their former time. They shifted their direction and took a seat at the end of the table, attempting to isolate themselves from the rowdy gang gathering at the opposite end.

Unfortunately, people began to point and they realized they'd be anything but unnoticed. The gang that was gathering at the end, apparently became too curious to withhold self-control, and made their way toward the three. The group was made of four students: one girl and three boys. One wore a newly polished Prefect badge, indicating he was a fifth year. The other three appeared to be seventh years. The girl, however, seemed to catch Harry's attention immediately. She was positively stunning, possessing platinum blonde hair, beautiful, Caribbean blue eyes, and a desirably curvy body. The oldest of the boys seemed to roll his eyes at the fifth year, and started to head in the direction of the trio while the others followed.

"Excuse me, but I'm under the impression we've never seen you three here at Hogwarts, however my friend here seems to think you've been here all along. Care to prove him wrong for me?" The boy was tall, blonde, and possessed cold gray eyes. Immediately, Harry got a sick feeling that he was looking a relative of one Draco Malfoy.

"No, we're transfer seventh year students. We've never been to Hogwarts before," spoke Hermione, trying to appear confident at being addressed by complete strangers.

"Told you, dumbass," said "Malfoy" ,knocking the sixth year in the arm, "Anyway, I see you've been sorted into Slytherin. Congratulations, there is no nobler house here at Hogwarts. My name is Abraxas Malfoy," Malfoy reached out his hand, and the trio bit back their disgust at touching a Malfoy civilly in order to appear polite.

"Harry Potts."

"Hermione Gran."

"Ron Weals."

"Nice to meet all of you. Mind if we join you here? It appears as though third years have populated our previous spot."

"No, please do," said Hermione, as the four students sat down.

"Anyway, seeing as these idiots are too impolite to introduce themselves, this is Cygnus Black to my left here, Alexander Nott, across from you, the fifth year is Monty Avery, and last, but most certainly not least, is my fiancée, Eve Clearwater."

"Nice to meet all of you," said Hermione, politely. Harry was uncomfortable sitting next to so many future Death Eaters; however, he had yet to catch sight of the real prize. Suddenly, though, it appeared his search had ended, as Eve shot up in her seat and began waving across the hall.

"Tom!" she screamed. Harry's stomach dropped. This was it, the reason why it was so important to be in Slytherin. Harry turned around, and caught eye of the man who had made his life hell. He was walking toward them, wearing a smug smile that just reeked with a sense of superiority. His hair was longer than his fifth year self from the diary, and slicked back into a small pony tail. A Head Boy's badge glittered upon his chest. Malfoy stood up to greet the Heir of Slytherin, shaking his head from across the table, and smiling as though greeting an old friend.

"Tom! Good to see you! Trust your summer was well?" asked Malfoy sitting back down. Tom, however, remained standing, as his eyes swept over the trio.

"It was…bearable, but nothing compares to Hogwarts of course," replied Tom. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron. However, neither of them seemed in the least bit terrified as Harry, knowing the future Dark Lord stood before them scanning them like potential threats from an unknown land. Suddenly, it struck Harry. Ron and Hermione had never seen Tom Riddle before. To them, the man before them was just another stranger. However, Malfoy immediately ruined their ignorance.

"Ah yes, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, this is Tom Riddle, wizard genius of Hogwarts and aptly Head Boy," said Malfoy smiling. With the introduction, Harry could almost tangibly touch the fear and surprise oozing from the pair.

"Pleasure," said Tom dryly, apparently disregarding the blunt surprise upon their faces.

"I-It's all o-ours," said Hermione with a slight, timid nod. She looked over at Harry, understanding the reason for their placement in Slytherin now.

"What brings you three to Hogwarts?" asked Tom as he took a seat next to Eve, who had done nothing but beam since she spotted him from across the hall.

"W-we're transfer s-students. Our parents were all partners in the dragon training business."

"Ah, that involves a great deal of travel, doesn't it?" asked Malfoy, disregarding the fact that Dippet had stood at the front of the Great Hall and appeared to be demanding the student's attention.

"Yes. Our parent's refused to send us to school though. They were convinced all we needed to know was how to train dragons, you know, in order to carry on the business. But, we felt as though, for our final year before we become of age, that we should have a real education. It took awhile, but here we are," finished Hermione. Harry was astounded by her ability to tell the fabrication so well.

"You couldn't have picked a better school," spoke Tom, "But, I must admit, some of the teachers are a bit…incompetent."

"Or just plain bat-shit," said Malfoy, "For crying out loud, Professor Merriweather tried to set Anthony Crabbe on fire last year, thought he was an Inferi!"

"I think he was referring to Dumbledore, Abraxas, right Tom?" said Eve obviously seeking praise from the Head Boy as though she was some lonely puppy whose life depended on his affection. Tom only smiled, as suddenly the food appeared, indicating that Dippet had finished his speech and the feast had begun.

After the night they'd been experiencing, Hermione and Harry barely touched any food. However, Ron hardly seemed to mind that the Dark Lord was casually seated five feet from him, and, thus, preceded to gorge himself as always. Harry was entirely more concerned with watching the boy Voldemort. Harry understood that it was impossible to change the future and possibly prevent Tom Riddle from ever morphing into the Dark Lord. Rather, it seemed more prudent to take this unique opportunity to uncover possible Horcruxes instead. Immediately, Harry's eyes shot down to Tom Riddle's right hand, where he was not surprised to see the Slytherin crest imbedded on a black stone which glittered faintly in the candle light of the Great Hall. Had Voldemort already made his first Horcrux and was Harry gazing upon it now? Harry was already well aware of the fact that Riddle had killed at least three people. However, Hermione interrupted his pondering by bumping him in the shoulder and gesturing to his food he had yet to touch. It was obvious she was worried his lack of appetite might bring more scrutiny upon the trio. Thus, Harry went away picking at the cold chicken leg and mashed potatoes before him, listening to Malfoy and Black discuss the details of their extravagant summers.

"And in India, my mother purchased an enchanted ruby the size of her fist, you know, in order to ward off the banshees we'd encountered earlier on our trip," spoke Malfoy in the common elitist drawl of his future grandson.

"Now, dear, you seem to be forgetting the best part of your whole summer," spoke Eve, batting her eyelashes and glancing at Tom, making sure he was listening to what Malfoy had to say next.

"Of course, my love, how could I forget!" Abraxas said smiling, "You see, after a month of separation from Eve, I decided I could never leave her side again so…"

"He asked me to marry him!" piped Eve, boasting her glittering emerald ring upon her left hand to Tom who immediately raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Congratulations," he spoke switching to a charming smile of sincerity.

"The ceremony will occur over the summer," said Malfoy turning to Tom, "You will attend, won't you Tom?"

"Of course," said Tom, "I wouldn't dare to miss such an event." Eve continued to look at Tom, but it was obvious she had expected an entirely different reaction from the news than Tom had showed. However, the appearance of dessert interrupted the wedding discussion, and just as everyone began to dig into their coconut cream pies and treacle tarts, a group of giggling Ravenclaw girls walked behind the Slytherin table, one of which letting out an anything but subtle, "Hi, Tom" before scurrying off to their table. Tom flashed them a smile, and immediately turned around with a look of annoyance upon his face.

"You'd think after four or so years of perpetual one night stands, at least one of the girls in this school would learn to leave me alone."

"Ha, that's a funny one," laughed Nott, "Problem is half of the girls here are just looking for a one night stand anyway."

"Yeah and the other half believe eye contact means you're going get married and grow old together!" snorted Malfoy.

Tom smiled, "It's their crazy asses that force me to live in the restricted section of the library every day."

"Oh, bad news, Tom, crazy ass number one is headed in this direction," said Malfoy glancing over Tom's shoulder.

"Shit, you're joking, right?" said Tom without looking over his shoulder.

"Nope. Oh and she's got a Head Girl's badge on, too," laughed Malfoy. Before, Tom could speak again a girl had appeared behind Riddle. She was a fairly normal looking girl with long black hair tied back in a long straight ponytail, with light brown eyes, and to Harry's surprise, Gryffindor robes. Upon her chest, glittered a badge with a large "H", identical to Tom's.

"I need to talk to you, Tom," she spoke.

"What I don't even get a 'hello, Tom, how was your summer?' Straight to the demands?" smirked Tom.

"Who in their right mind would make a slut like you Head Girl?" piped in Eve before the girl could respond.

"Sorry, were you expecting it? Guess you didn't sleep with enough of the professors to secure the position," spat the girl. Black and Nott snorted in their drinks in an attempt to suppress their laughter while Eve stared dumbfounded and Malfoy looked like he'd been personally offended. With that response, Harry decided he liked the girl.

"Now, Lizzie, that wasn't very nice," smiled Tom, obviously taunting her.

"Because you're the judge of what's nice, Tom. And will you stop calling me that?" scowled "Lizzie", "Anyway, I prefer to get this over with. Can I please talk to you _alone?" _Tom sighed but got up and followed her over to the corner of the Great Hall out of earshot.

"Merlin, I hate that bitch," said Eve still slightly pink with rage from the girl's accusation.

"Don't let her get to you, babe, she's just jealous of you, you're so much prettier than she is," said Malfoy.

"Of course, I know that, Abraxas. I'm the prettiest girl in this damn school. Liz just needs to learn she doesn't rule the place. Someone needs to knock he off her pedestal."

"I agree," nodded Malfoy, slightly reminding Harry of Ron, when agreeing with Hermione.

"Just because she's Dumbledore's favorite, doesn't mean shit," complained Eve, "I mean, especially after last year. Damn bitch should have been expelled." Just as she finished talking, Tom sat back down beside her, "What did the whore want?"

"Schedules for patrolling the halls, when we can meet with the prefects, you know, Head Boy and Head Girl responsibilities," said Tom, rubbing the skin between his eyes.

"I can't believe they made her Head Girl," huffed Eve again looking at Tom as though eager to hear his opinion on the matter.

"Drop it, Eve," sighed Tom, "Look, I'm going to head to the Common Room before the swarm. Avery, make sure you take care of the first years, and these three as well." pointing to the trio, "I assume none of you are familiar with Hogwarts so just follow Avery out when he leads the first years to the Common Room." Hermione, Ron, and Harry nodded as Tom stood up and slipped out of the Great Hall.

"Who was that girl who came over here?" asked Hermione to the group sitting next to them.

"Oh, that was Liz Potter. She's a seventh year, Gryffindor." snickered Malfoy as Harry's stomach suddenly flipped over at the sound of his surname, "Last year, Tom and her had a bit of a…disagreement."

"Damn slut," muttered Eve, "Trying to soil Tom's name."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Well, Tom and Liz used to…" started Malfoy, but Dippet had suddenly arisen and wished the eager students a goodnight signaling a mass of people to begin exiting the Great Hall in droves.

"Come on, you three, you're to follow me," said Avery pointing them in the direction of the gathering first years.

"I'll tell you guys the rest later. It's an intriguing story, really," snickered Malfoy as he grabbed his fiancée's hand and walked toward the doors into the Entrance Hall.

Immediately, Harry, Ron, and Hermione isolated themselves from the others, hanging behind the group of first years being led by Monty Avery.

"You put us in Slytherin on purpose, Harry!" whimpered Hermione, "You knew Tom Riddle was here!"

"I told you I knew something significant about the year 1943."

"Why the hell would you want us to be in the same house as You-Know-Who?" asked Ron.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron? Harry's trying to find out more about Riddle's Horcruxes. It's actually brilliant!"

"Thanks, Hermione, but first we have to get closer into that inner circle."

"I don't know how close I want to be to the future Voldemort and Malfoy's grandfather," shuttered Ron.

"It's completely necessary Ron," said Hermione, "As long as we're here we might as well get some use out of the experience."

"If Riddle doesn't find out we're not who we say we are and instead we get ourselves killed," muttered Ron, causing Hermione to roll her eyes, "And I could certainly go without hearing about Voldemort's sex life thank you very much."

"From the sounds of it that won't be last time we do," said Harry as they reached the dungeon entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

Upon entering the Common Room, a wave of familiarity washed over Harry, taking him back to the days of second year, when spying on Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room was the most dangerous activity of the day. However, the new target was a murderer, and that murderer happened to be sitting in front of the fire, casually levitating a live snake in front of him. Abraxas and Eve were sitting on the couch adjacent to Riddle looking deeply into each other eyes, making Harry slightly ill. Nott and another boy were engaged on the floor in a game of wizard's chess and two other boys Harry didn't recognize were gathered around them coaching the pair on their next moves. It appeared that the rest of the house had headed off to bed before the trio arrived.

Hermione pointed to a table on the far end of the Common Room and the three sat down.

"Does anyone have any idea were the dorms are?" asked Ron to the two.

"Looks like we'll have to scope them out. Someone's bound to head to bed soon, it's nearly ten o'clock," replied Harry watching Tom who had started hissing too low for Harry to comprehend the Parseltongue. The surrounding boys didn't appear to notice Riddle speaking to the snake, confirming Dumbledore's suspicion that they were well aware of Tom's true involvement with the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry's prediction came true only moments later, when Malfoy suddenly stood up declaring that he was headed to bed, but only after giving Eve a passionately sickening kiss goodnight did he head up to the staircase to the left.

"Looks like the boys is the left. I recommend taking the right staircase Hermione," said Ron, watching as the two boys surrounding the chess players left as well. Suddenly, Nott sent the chess board flying, screaming that his contender had cheated, and stormed out of the room muttering of a rematch. The other boy waved his wand, laughing, and soon packed up his chess set, nodding goodnight to Tom and Eve. Tom had ceased to levitate the snake, apparently finishing up his conversation with the scaly creature which had completely disappeared from sight, making Harry slightly nervous about its unknown whereabouts. Immediately after the boy was out of sight, Eve stood up and sat next to Tom on the coach, glanced over at the trio before leaning in to whisper in his ear. Whatever she had to say apparently amused Tom, because a sly smirk had appeared on his face.

Without a word, Tom stood up and walked over to a door Harry hadn't noticed that read HEAD BOY on a shining, gold plaque. Before opening it, he turned around to face Eve who still sat on the coach, eagerly watching his every move.

"Would you care to take a tour of the Head Boy's room?" asked Tom smoothly, the same smirk across his face.

"Does that include a tour of the Head Boy?" asked Eve seductively standing up. To this Tom only smiled, watching her as she walked into his room. Before entering himself, he hesitated and turned to the trio.

"I trust you three won't mention this to Malfoy. It's best he doesn't know," smirked Tom. However, Harry could distinguish the undertone of a threat in his voice. The three nodded.

"Good. It's wise you learn the hierarchy of this school as soon as possible and the most important part is that at the top is me." With this, he closed the door.

_End Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope..._Harry Potter_ is still not mine.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectation and make sure you let me know if it does or not! R&R, thank you! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was like déjà vu. Yet, again the three left the Common Room, perhaps not the same one as the previous day, but nevertheless, it was the second time they were experiencing the second day of attending Hogwarts in the last twenty-four hours. However, they were entirely on time today, eager to leave the dungeons, and pick up their schedules from Professor Dumbledore.

As they turned the corner to Dumbledore's office, they suddenly collided with another group, and books went flying in all directions. The other group appeared to be three Gryffindor girls and a boy, all of whom were now scrambling to pick up their belongings while apologizing. The first one up Harry immediately recognized as the Head Girl, Liz Potter.

"We're so sorry," started the shortest girl. She had long, light brown hair and seemed vaguely familiar.

"Psh, stop apologizing, Mary," said the boy who had inconspicuous red hair and freckles. Ron's jaw dropped for he seemed to have reached the same conclusion Harry had: He was a Weasley, "They're just Slytherins, bound to probably insult us for ruining their oh-so-perfect strides."

"Stop it, Rupert," said Liz, "You three are new aren't you? I saw you sitting with To…The other Slytherins."

"Yes, we're transfer students," said Hermione, "And we're sorry for not paying attention. We were on our way to Professor Dumbledore's office to pick up our schedules."

"Oh, well, sorry I said something," said Rupert, "It's just Slytherins have a certain reputation around here. I didn't realize you three were new. I don't pay much attention to the slimy snakes slithering around these halls."

"We've noticed they're a bit…" started Hermione.

"Annoying?" chimed in the tallest girl with a tight black bun and a stern expression.

"Rude?"

"Egotistical?"

"Evil?" The four had answered all in rapid fire as though planning the attack from the start of the conversation. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed. Harry suddenly felt a great deal of fondness for the four.

"Anyway, we have to get to the Great Hall," said Liz, "It was a pleasure meeting you, and don't let those Slytherins corrupt you guys. You actually seem nice." The three laughed and said goodbye as they walked around the corner, coincidentally spotting Dumbledore coming toward them.

"Ah, just the three I was looking for," smiled Dumbledore.

"Hello, Professor, we were headed to pick up our schedules," said Hermione.

"Of course, I have them here," he spoke as he handed each of them a sheet of paper, "I trust you will find them thoroughly challenging and enriching, and I expect to see you first thing this morning in my classroom."

"Thank you, Professor," said the three as he nodded and headed off toward the Great Hall whistling quietly to himself.

"Looks like its certainly challenging alright," said Ron tugging at his collar with anxiety.

"Oh come on, Ron," said Hermione, "It's not much different from the schedule we had in…well…1996."

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic (at this Harry groaned), Herbology, Astrology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts," moaned Ron.

"Oh shut up, Ron, it's not that bad," muttered Hermione, rolling her eyes and heading toward the Great Hall.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, just because you can handle all the workload, doesn't mean Harry and I can," said Ron.

The bickering between the two didn't cease the whole way to the Great Hall, but Harry's mind was preoccupied. In the last twenty four hours, he'd been transported back in time, became reunited with his former headmaster whose death he'd only just come to terms with, met the teenage Lord Voldemort, and came into contact with some distant relative as well as many of the relatives of his former peers. Everything that had happened within the last day was enough to push him on the edge of a psychological breakdown, and Harry had a strange feeling that the rest of the year was going to be just as strange and unreal. However, Harry was interrupted from his reverie as soon as they entered the Great Hall.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Malfoy was waving to them from across the Hall from the Slytherin table. Next to him was Eve, and next to her sat the two boys who had been coaching the chess match from last night. Riddle was seated across from Eve.

"Good morning!" said Malfoy, as the three sat down nervously as the only open spot was next to Riddle, "I don't believe you three have met Collin Lestrange and Richard Crabbe. This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They are transfer students."

"Hello," grunted Crabbe.

"What the hell is that on your head?" asked Lestrange, rather rudely. He was staring at Harry, who gave him a puzzled look.

"That was the result of a dragon attack several years ago. Harry got in a bit of a predicament with a Hungarian Horntail. Luckily, only the tail grazed his forehead and he ended up with a lightening bolt shaped scar," piped up Hermione, as though she had had this story brewing in her mind since their arrival yesterday.

"What were you doing near a Horntail?" asked Crabbe, the same dumbfounded face of his future generation. Before, Hermione chimed in yet again, Malfoy answered.

"Their parents are dragon trainers, Crabbe. Sorry for Lestrange's rudeness!" he said, shaking his head in disgust, as though his inquisition was far too personal. Harry just nodded, his heart still pounding as Riddle continued to stare at his scar, his face not revealing his thoughts on the small lightening bolt.

"Anyway, we'd thought you'd gotten lost," smiled Eve.

"Oh no, we had to see Professor Dumbledore. He was in charge of preparing our schedules. We kind of came in on late notice," explained Hermione.

"The last thing I want is to see Dumbledore first thing in the morning," said Tom, "But, regrettably, Transfiguration is a necessity."

"I assume you three will be joining us for Transfiguration?" asked Malfoy.

"Yeah," responded Harry, "Perhaps you can show us where it is?"

"My pleasure," responded Abraxas. However, he was preoccupied with Eve, gently putting a loose curl behind her ears. Harry suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, knowing full well her smiling face was entirely a lie. Riddle, however, didn't seem to notice the gesture of affection between the two, let alone care. The owl post had arrived, and he was reading _The Daily Prophet _with a furrowed brow.

"He's an idiot," he finally said throwing down the paper.

"Hm?" said Malfoy, picking up the paper.

"Grindelwald," said Tom, "He's a fool."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Eve.

"He's attacking the Muggles in Scotland."

"So?"

"It's a stupid move. It's foolish to begin with the Muggles. I thought I made that point clear," explained Tom, "He doesn't have nearly a strong enough support system yet to go directly to the Muggles. I understand his ideology and I can't say I disagree. However, his methods are pathetic."

"What would you suggest?"

"I suggest he appeal to the purebloods and target the Mudbloods. His forces would be stronger if he had a large group with a similar ideology to rally with him. Rather, he has a small support system and has rushed right into his plan of action. Not to mention, by attacking the Muggles, he's only threatening the wizarding population as a whole who are dedicated to secrecy, thus turning purebloods and Mudbloods alike against him."

"Perhaps you should owl him with these thoughts?" laughed Malfoy.

Tom merely smiled in response and pulled out a pocket watch.

"Might as well get Transfiguration over with," said Tom, rising. The others nodded in agreement and stood with Riddle. Of course, the trio followed their lead and walked with the group toward what used to be or, rather, would eventually be, Professor McGonagall's classroom.

The three entered the classroom that almost identically matched the classroom more than fifty years in the future. The only variance seemed to be the bowl of Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans upon the professor's desk and, of course, the Professor. Various students had already taken their seats, including Rupert Weasley, Liz Potter, and the other two girls from their encounter earlier that morning. They gave them a small smile and Harry was tempted to sit by them, however the group of Slytherins had chosen seats closer to the back of the classroom and Harry determined that it was more beneficial to sit closer to them seeing as Malfoy, especially, was readily assimilating the three into their group.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the classroom, and made a polite 'ahem', signaling he was ready to start the class.

"Good morning, my students, I trust all of you had engaging and productive summers," smiled Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, "However, I am happy to see you all here in front of me whole and healthy, especially in these trying times." Many students began to whisper at this comment and Harry overheard words such as "Scotland" and "Grindelwald."

"Now, now, students, let us not start off on such a solemn note, rather, I feel as though we could us a bit of cheering up, and what better way to cheer a person up than a bit of chocolate" said Dumbledore, "This morning, all of you will receive a mundane object, a quill, a book, perhaps a sock. Within the next ten minutes, though, I expect to see a bar of chocolate upon your desks." Several of the students began talking excitedly at the prospect of creating candy, while Dumbledore passed out everyday items.

"Of course, at the N.E.W.T. level, I must add a twist. It may perhaps be easy to transfigure an object, however, I am under the impression some of you have yet to master nonverbal spells, so, of course, I do not want to hear a word as you attempt this task. Similarly, I also expect that after you have completed this task, you write me a brief explanation on why I am not having you merely conjure up a chocolate bar out of thin air. You may begin."  
>Soon the classroom filled with bright red faces and the low whispering of frustrated students trying to coax their object into changing its form. Harry glanced around at the other students. Just like Harry's desk, the majority of the students' still displayed quills and parchment, rather than the brown, melty candy. However, two chairs next to Harry sat Tom Riddle, who was casually writing the explanation Dumbledore had requested after transforming his object in less than a minute. Hermione, who was next to Harry, had transfigured her chocolate as well, but it seemed to lack the perfect symmetry of Riddle's bar. Ron, conversely, had turned bright pink as he attempted to perform the nonverbal spell and looked as though he may faint.<p>

After ten minutes, Dumbledore asked the students to cease their attempts, and began walking around, collecting papers and examining all of their jobs. The rest of the class proceeded with a discussion of the fundamental magical theory of transfiguring items into edible substances, a topic that normally would have bored Harry to sleep, but with Dumbledore teaching, Harry couldn't have stopped paying attention if he had tried. Not to mention, he was learning quickly and enjoying the connections he was making to the people in the room and who they were related to in Harry's time. Harry soon learned that the Gryffindor girl with light brown who he had collided with earlier was a Longbottom, and in the class was also a Bones, Diggory, Chang, and even a Lupin. Perhaps the most intriguing to Harry was those he already knew in his present. Within the room was Alastor Moody and Madame Pomfrey. Harry received a jolt of excitement when he found that the Gryffindor girl with the tight black bun and stern face was none other than Professor McGonagall.

The class soon ended, however, and Harry felt as though he had learned nothing, spending so much time observing the nuances of all his future acquaintances and their relatives. After Dumbledore dismissed them, Harry gathered with the other Syltherins outside the classroom who preceded to complain about the amount of homework Dumbledore had assigned them.

"Three chapters? I don't have time for that shit," whined Eve, who stood against the wall picking at her fingernails.

"I agree, darling, it's completely ridiculous," said Malfoy. However, just as Eve opened her mouth to respond, the group of Gryffindor girls and Rupert exited the classroom and turned toward their right. Suddenly distracted, Eve stared in their direction for a second before speaking.

"Hey, Potter!" she yelled down the corridor, walking in Liz's direction. The rest of the group followed her, however, Tom seemed to hover near the back. The girls turned around to face Eve immediately, while Liz stood for a moment, apparently composing herself, before turning around to face her Slytherin enemy.

"What, Eve?" she asked coldly.

"I just wanted to let you know you looked so much prettier with the baby bump." Everyone around them who had just exited the class went silent, suddenly paying attention as though a fight to the death was inevitably going to occur. Harry's stomach flipped. Baby bump?

Liz stood completely still, emotionless, for nearly a minute before responding, while Eve smiled at her, daring her to strike back.

"You have no right to mention that."

"What? Don't want everyone to realize how much of slut you are? It's about time someone mentioned it."

"Cut it out, Eve." Tom Riddle's voice rang over the crowd and people moved out of his way as he stepped toward them.

Immediately, whispers spread around the circle at his appearance.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Riddle," yelled Liz. Everyone went dead silent again, as Tom stood just staring at her, his face completely unreadable. It seemed as though his sudden involvement struck some sort of nerve with her for her hands began to shake and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Don't talk to him like that, whore, it's not his fault you were such a mistake," snarled Eve.

"You know what, Eve, I had enough of this bullshit," screamed Liz, pulling out her wand, "You seem to be incredibly mistaken about the definition of the word 'whore', and perhaps I should give you a bit of a lesson on vocabulary. Yes, I got pregnant last year, and yes, I eventually lost that child, but you know what, I knew who the father of the baby was, I may have regretted it, but I knew full well the asshole who got me pregnant," the whole time her eyes never left Tom's who stood over Eve's shoulders as she spoke, even though her speech was directed at Eve, "However, if you were to get pregnant, you wouldn't have a clue who the father was, and quite frankly I think that qualifies you as more of a whore than myself."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, bitch?" yelled Eve, suddenly switching from an air of superiority to enraged anxiety.

"Liz," said Tom in a threatening tone.

" Why don't we ask your 'fiancée', hmm? Whose bed did she sleep in last night, Malfoy? Was it your's?" asked Liz, neglecting Tom's warning completely.

"No. I imagine her own," said Malfoy slowly, "What are you getting at?"

"Ha! It's pathetic how clueless you really are, Malfoy," laughed Liz mockingly, "I recommend you ask her. I bet you ten Gallons she'll answer the Head Boys' room." Immediately, there was a jet of light speeding at Liz and everyone screamed. She immediately deflected the spell, and pointed her wand at Eve, "Go ahead, bitch, try to curse me."

Eve begin shooting every curse she could think of at Liz who deflected them all easily causing the crowd to dissipate in order to avoid being cursed themselves. However, before Liz could shot a counter curse at her enemy, both of their wands flew into the air and landed in the hands of one Albus Dumbledore.

"What is the meaning of this, ladies?" asked Dumbledore, frowning.

"I was merely defending myself, Professor," replied Liz.

"She insulted me, Professor!" yelled Eve, bright red with rage.

"That is no reason to duel, and I know both of you are familiar with that rule," said Dumbledore, scanning the crowd, "I am very disappointing with the both of you, especially you, Liz, being Head Girl. You're above this sort of behavior."

"I'm sorry, Professor," replied Liz, looking increasingly more distraught.

"Riddle, why didn't you stop this? As Head Boy, this conflict should not have occurred."

"I beg your pardon, Professor, but I fear, based on the impetus of the conflict, my involvement would have only exacerbated the situation," spoke Tom coolly. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, considering his statement, before turning around to the girls again.

"I'm afraid this will have to end with detentions, ladies," said Dumbledore solemnly, "If you'll please join me in my office." Dumbledore turned around and headed down the corridor with the two girls following. The crowd began to clear now that the excitement had ceased, leaving the trio, Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange, and Riddle standing alone in the corridor, all silent.

"Is it true, Tom?" asked Malfoy, suddenly breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid so, Abraxas," said Tom, without a twinge of remorse or regret in his voice. On the contrary, Harry noticed a faint hint of amusement.

"For how long?"

"Two years." Malfoy made an odd noise, and put his head in his hands. When he looked back up, anger seemed to coat his face, and he looked as though he would attack Riddle. Riddle, on the other hand, seemed to be finding the entire situation increasingly entertaining for he merely smirked back at Malfoy, while twirling his wand between his fingers. Malfoy took one look at the wand, and it appeared as though he had suddenly decided against attacking Riddle. Rather, without saying another word, he turned around and walked away down the corridor. Tom turned to the trio and said in a mocking laugh, "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The usual disclaimer, my friends. I hope this story remains thoroughly dramatic for everyone...it's a little shorter than the rest thus far, but with ample background info and what not! Read & Review, thank you! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A few weeks passed since the drama after Transfiguration, and Harry had yet to learn anything interesting at all about Tom Riddle's Horcruxes. Rather, he spent the time examining his every move, attempting to determine any other possible weaknesses he could use to defeat him…that is if he ever returned to the future. Riddle seemed to have several characteristics that he made known quite bluntly; his appetite for one-night stands, his demand to be at the top of every class, and his addiction to the restricted section of the library. However, there were also more subtle qualities that the future Dark Lord seemed to keep hidden that Harry only recognized because of the information Dumbledore had provided him in 1996. It was evident to Harry that he was already an accomplished Legimens, judging by the fact that he had assignments accomplished before teachers assigned them and seemed to always know the exact words to get under everyone's skin. This particular quality seemed to be coming in handy for Riddle, judging by the level of tension that inevitably occurred every time Malfoy and him were in the same room and Riddle decided to comment on the situation. Easy enough to imagine, Malfoy inevitably stormed out of the room without a retort, leaving the future Dark Lord laughing.

Eve, on the other hand, seemed to completely forget about her previous engagement and now took every opportunity to flirt with Riddle seeing as there was no longer an obstacle. Tom, however, couldn't appear less interested, ignoring almost all of her advances and inevitably sneaking in a different girl every other night much to her dismay.

Harry also took noticed of the fact that Riddle didn't talk very much when surrounded by his peers. Rather, he usually sat and feigned interest in their petty remarks or read unmarked books while they complained about the workload of the their N.E.W.T. classes. Sometimes, Harry would find him alone in the Common Room late at night, staring at the fire as though in deep contemplation. It was these moments that Harry wished he'd traveled back in time with his Invisibility Cloak, because it was usually the sound of voices that lured him out of his room. However, when he went to investigate slyly in the stairwell, the talking ceased, making Harry wonder if it was even there to begin with. Either way, Harry was certain Riddle was up to something, and it was something he found important enough to hide from his cronies.

"It's obvious Riddle is up to something, Harry, he's the future Dark Lord," said Hermione, when Harry described what he'd been hearing, "However, I don't think it's safe to meddle in it."

"What? It could be something serious, Hermione," said Harry.

"I'm sure it is, Harry, but think about it, how much attention do you really want to draw to us? We've already established that he's an accomplished Legimens. Think the wrong thought, and we're doomed."

"Hermione has a point, Harry. Riddle's dangerous," agreed Ron.

"I don't care how dangerous he is," said Harry, "He's an asshole and someone needs to stand up to him."

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Riddle would you?" Harry turned around to find Liz Potter walking alone behind them, "I heard the word 'asshole' and couldn't resist asking," she smiled.

"Yes, we were," said Hermione, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Liz, "Is Riddle up to something again?"

"Again?" asked Harry.

"Ah, I seem to forget you guys haven't been here for the past seven years," said Liz, "There's been multiple instances in which Riddle's been up to something, believe me, I've tried to figure it out for ages."

"Like what?" wondered Ron.

"Well, by far the most trouble he's caused was about two years ago," started Liz, "How familiar are you guys with Hogwarts history?"

"I've read _Hogwarts: A History _at least six times," said Hermione.

"Yeah, six times a year," muttered Ron.

"Wow, well, then I assume you're familiar with the Chamber of Secrets?" Liz said, suddenly lowering her voice and looking around to make sure they were alone in the corridor.

"Of course," said Hermione, "But it's only a legend isn't it?" Harry and Ron knew full well that Hermione was familiar with the Chamber of Secrets, and they recognized immediately that Riddle apparently hadn't duped everyone in the school.

"That's what I thought, but two years ago, it opened. Apparently, the Heir of Slytherin had returned to Hogwarts, and a girl actually died," said Liz, "But, you see, Riddle claimed credit for catching the apparent Heir, who, mind you, was a Gryffindor. I knew him personally, and there was no way he'd hurt a fly. Anyway, he got expelled, but Riddle was revered even more than previously. They even gave him an award for service to the school," she said the last comment in snarl.

"You think he framed the boy who got expelled?" asked Hermione.

"I don't have any proof," she muttered, "But Riddle has this air about him, and I could have sworn I heard him…I know it sounds weird…but he was hissing to a snake."

"Hissing to a snake?" asked Harry, trying to feign incredulousness.

"Yeah, that pet one he has," said Liz, now talking at an almost inaudible whisper, "I did some research, and it said that Salazar Slytherin was a Parseltongue, you know, he could talk to snakes. Well, I'd think that the Heir of Slytherin would be able to do the same thing."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Ron.

"Well, I only found out last year when…when I actually talked to him. I figured it was too late and everyone was so ready to believe he was their savior, I figured I'd be labeled a liar. Anyway, I have a terrible reputation around here, no one would believe me. They'd probably think it was an attempt at revenge."

"For what?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," she said suddenly getting pink, her voice bitter, "I'm sure Eve's spent enough time trashing me. Anyway, you were there for our duel a few weeks ago."

"Honestly, right now, Eve's too busy trying to get Riddle to pay attention to her and complaining about Malfoy right now to talk about you," said Hermione.

"Good, it's about time she experiences some sort of misery," she muttered, "I'm sorry, that seemed a little cynical. I'm usually not that kind of person, but you have to understand she's made my life hell, since…well, since the whole…ordeal…last year."

"What happened?" asked Hermione, her voice calm and reassuring. Liz stared at her for a moment, looking conflicted.

"Alright, just please don't judge me harshly, everyone does nothing but judge me. But I really like you guys. There's something about you three that makes me feel like you can be trusted. You're definitely not like the other Slytherins," she said smiling slighty.

"Thank you, Liz, and don't worry we won't judge you," responded Hermione with a warm smile.

"Well, you have to understand that my view of Riddle was not always as it is now. Unfortunately, I was duped like the rest of the school, entranced by his charming smile and stunning good looks. I admit he made me weak, just like every other girl, and when he suddenly began paying attention to me, it felt amazing. I thought maybe I was special, maybe I'd be the one to break his habit of using every he girl he met until he got bored with them. I couldn't have been more wrong," at this she laughed bitterly, "Anyway, I let him persuade me, just like he persuades every other stupid, naïve girl, into sleeping with him. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. The next week, another gullible girl was the object of his affections. I was hurt and to make matters worse I found out a month later that I was with child."

"Oh no," said Hermione sadly. Ron appeared relatively uncomfortable, and Harry felt nothing but increasing contempt for Riddle as Liz continued.

"It was devastating, and I made the mistake of telling Riddle."

"He didn't care did he?" said Harry.

"I think I would have been able to deal with indifference, but Riddle was angry with me instead, like it was entirely my fault," she said, her eyes welling up with tears, "He yelled at me, told me to deal with it myself, I was just a quick 'bed-warmer', and he wanted nothing to do with me. After two months, the school had turned against me, calling me 'slut' and 'whore'. Only Rupert, Minerva, and Jessie stood by me, and I thank my luck every day that I found them. But anyway, after a month of ridicule, Riddle suddenly shifted attitudes. He apologized for how he had behaved, told me he was being irresponsible and immature, that he hoped I'd forgive him and let him help me out. I was ecstatic," she spoke smiling with despair.

"That sounds incredibly uncharacteristic of him," said Harry. "from what we've heard so far," he added quickly.

"I was desperate and willing to get any help I could. I told him I forgave him, and for two weeks he was there if I needed someone to talk to and people stopped giving me a hard time. Things were looking up."

"They didn't stay that way did they?" frowned Hermione.

"No, they didn't. Three and a half months into the pregnancy, I suffered from a miscarriage," Liz said, a single tear starting to fall down her cheek. She quickly reached up and swiped it away.

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione, reaching out and placing a hand on her back and drawing her into a hug as though she was a long time friend.

"Thank you," said Liz, appearing more confident as her face lit up with anger, "The worst part is, I don't think it was an accident. I think Riddle tricked me. I think it was his fault."

"You think he caused you to have a miscarriage?" asked Harry, recognizing Riddle was evil, but enough to kill an unborn child at seventeen?

" I am almost certain he did," she said, anger starting to coat her words, "I was stupid enough to sleep in the same bed with him again, and I swear he did something while I slept, because I woke up in the middle of the night in excruciating pain. He brought me up to the infirmary, and within half an hour Madame Richards told me I'd suffered from a miscarriage. Within two days, Riddle had nothing to do with me again."

"That bastard," said Hermione, "Did you tell anyone your suspicion?"

"No, I couldn't. I was yet again ostracized and I figured no one would believe me. Like I said before, Riddle could get away with murder in this school and if you ask me it wouldn't be the first time he did."

"What about Dumbledore?" suggested Harry.

"Dumbledore would probably believe me, but everyone knows Tom and Dumbledore don't see eye to eye and in the end, Dippet thinks Tom's the best thing to happen to this school. I don't think Dumbledore is even a match for Riddle's charm over Dippet," she said hopelessly, "Though, Dumbledore is the only teacher who acts as though he truly respects me, and I'm sure he's the reason I am Head Girl right now."

"Well, I think Riddle's up to something else. Something big, that he's hiding from even his Slytherin cronies," said Harry.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but this could be a chance to finally discredit him," replied Harry.

"Harry, please stop with this. It's too dangerous," said Hermione.

"No, I think Harry's right," said Liz, "Someone needs to catch Riddle, and if you think he's up to something, I'm willing to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary for you. After everything he's done to me and Merlin knows who else, I'm open for anyway to shut him down." Harry smiled with appreciation. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that she was some distant relation to him, that he was destined to take Riddle down or die trying for her and everyone else whose life he'd ruined in the past, present, and future.

"Thank you, Liz, it means a lot," smiled Harry. She smiled back, but it quickly faded as a voice rang out behind Harry.

"Why, Lizzie, it's odd to see you hanging around with a group of Slytherins." Harry turned around to see Tom Riddle walking toward them, wand at the ready by his side, "You're not letting her fill your mind with crackpot schemes are you?'

"Mind your own business, Riddle," she snapped.

"Everything that happens in this school is my business, Lizzie, you ought to know that by now," he said smirking.

"Stop calling me that," she was becoming increasingly pink in the face.

"Forgive me, Lizzie," his smile becoming more taunting, "Old habit."

"Fuck you, Riddle," she sneered.

"Would you like to? You know I've an excellent new room. I wouldn't mind showing you." Immediately, Liz's hand shot up aiming directly at Riddle's face, but instead of coming in contact with its target, Riddle grabbed her wrist half an inch from his left cheek, "Tsk, tsk, Lizzie, a simple 'no' would have sufficed," he said laughing sarcastically.

"Let go of her, Tom," said Ron, trying not to sound like he was looking for confrontation. Apparently, Tom wasn't offended because he just laughed and promptly dropped her wrist.

"Looks like you've made some friends, Lizzie," said Tom, "Now, I believe you have Arithmancy soon, and no books. I suggest you run off and get them. I wouldn't want you to be late." Liz didn't reply, merely looked at him as though she wanted nothing more than to rip him to pieces. Tom smiled mockingly.

"I'll talk to you later Harry, Ron, and Hermione," she said coolly walking past Riddle and the three of them, tears welling in her eyes. After she rounded the corner, Riddle turned to the three of them, his face suddenly serious.

"What's she been telling you?" his voice was cold and commanding.

"Nothing," said Hermione a little too quick.

"You'll soon learn that lying to me is futile," said Riddle, his face completely stony.

"She was telling us about last year," said Harry.

"Ah, I figured as much," said Tom, "Did she tell you her little theory?"

"Yes," replied Harry, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow like she thought he was being incredibly foolish.

"Well, its total bullshit," said Tom, suddenly becoming angry, "She accuses without evidence. She's a woman scorned, and losing the child went to her head. Now she's developing crazy schemes to make the guilt go away." The three were silent.

"She acts like the situation is entirely one-sided," yelled Tom.

He looked at the three, who continued to remain silent, mostly out of fear, "I honestly don't give a shit what you three think happened. You weren't there, you don't know, but I despise liars, and she, my friends, is a liar." With that, he turned around and left the three standing in the corridor, trying to figure out what they'd gotten themselves into.

_End Chapter Three_


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I am receiving! It's keeping me writing this story and trying to update frequently. Keep telling me what you think and I appreciate everyone's input, thus far! Hope you continue to enjoy the story with the addition of this chapter, and always remember...R&R! :)

*Ah yes, and the usual disclaimer...JK Rowling = Goddess...Mrs. C. N. Riddle = Mere worshipper!*

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"You don't think she was serious do you? Do you think Riddle would really kill an unborn child?" asked Hermione as the three of them walked toward their the greenhouses for Herbology.

"I guess it's possible," said Ron, not entirely sure of himself.

"I believe Liz. I think he killed it. I mean, look, he tried to kill me, and I was only a year old!" Hermione gave a slight nod, but decided it was best to not respond as they approached the green house doors, seeing as many of Riddle's cronies were in the class.

As they entered, Abraxas spotted them and waved them over to join him and Lestrange. Although a rift was currently present among the Slytherins, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to float in the neutral zone, having not been woven into the drama until it had already ensued. Thus, both sides seemed to recognize their inability to choose a side, and while the trio spent most of their time with Riddle's gang, Malfoy still welcomed them within his tiny faction.

"Good afternoon," said Malfoy, "So, any of you interested in Quidditch?"

"Of course, its my favorite sport," replied Harry, "Ron and I played on the Gry…grass of our backyards when we were younger."

"Well, how about trying out for the team, we lost some good players last year, and I've been made captain," smiled Malfoy proudly.

"What positions are open?" asked Ron.

"Well, we had a Keeper leave last year, and our Chaser got hit with a few too many bludgers. You remember Crabbe, right? Yeah, that's the reason why he's a little…slow," laughed Malfoy, "Anyway, you guys interested?"

"Well, Ron's always been an excellent Keeper, but I'm not much of a Chaser or anything. I've always preferred being the Seeker," said Harry, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, well as much as I'd like to get rid of our current Seeker, I don't think I can," replied Abraxas, "Riddle's had the position for four years and hasn't missed the Snitch yet. He's an asshole, but I'm not going to jeopardize the team when we're on a four year Cup streak."

"Harry's really good though. I'd try him out," mentioned Ron.

"No, Ron, it's fine, I'm sure Harry can go a year without playing," said Hermione, giving Ron her are-you-an-idiot? expression.

"I'll give it some thought, and get back to you two," smiled Malfoy.

"Thanks," replied Harry. He knew Draco was a bit of an ass, but Harry couldn't help but start to like Abraxas. Just then, their professor entered the classroom and Herbology began.

That night, after nearly three weeks, the Common Room witnessed a near miracle as the thankfully bloodless "Eve War" ended.

"Abraxas, I am truly sorry what happened," Eve immediately started after Malfoy entered through the portrait with the trio. Completely thrown back by the sudden apology, Malfoy just stared at her. It seemed evident that Eve had finally become overcome after weeks of receiving little attention from both Malfoy and Riddle, and was, consequently, trying to achieve solace in someone she knew would give her the utmost affection, if she could convince him to have her back, of course.

"Uh.."

"Please, Abraxas, tell me you'll forgive me," she spoke, dropping to her knees, tears pouring down her face, "I'm so lonely without you. Your absence has truly made me realize how much I love you, and how much I want to marry you. Please, please take me back."

"Um…I don't know," said Malfoy, still apparently dumbfounded.

"Oh come on, Malfoy, look at her. She's pathetic," chimed in Riddle, who was leaning casually in the doorway of his Head Boy's room, shirtless, with a very attractive black-haired girl Harry recognized as a Ravenclaw behind him, peering over his shoulder at the spectacle Eve was making, "Just take her back already," he said.

Malfoy looked at Riddle and then back down at Eve, who had began to cry more heavily at Riddle's appearance, "Okay, Eve."

Her face became a maddened smile and she sprang up, wrapping her arms around his neck, squealing with joy.

"Oh, Abraxas, I love you so much! I'll never let anything come between us again!" Then, she kissed him a tad too passionately for Harry's stomach to take. She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs of the boy's dormitory, giggling incessantly with joy the entire time.

"I give her three weeks before she's looking for it somewhere else," mentioned Riddle to the girl behind him, who Harry heard giggling before he shut the down behind them.

"Is everyone in this House having sex?" said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"We're not," said Ron bluntly, causing Hermione to glare at him, "Woah, I didn't say it was a bad thing!"

"Can you guys stop bickering," said Harry, "We need to decide how we're going to trap Riddle into telling us what he's up to."

"Oh, Harry, give it a break," sighed Hermione, "It's going to be nearly impossible to catch him doing anything. There's a reason why he didn't get caught opening the Chamber of Secrets. He knows how to get away with things. Anyway, I think we're messing with the past enough."

"Oh come on, Hermione, you know that's a bad excuse," said Harry, "Everything that happened in third year, happened because it was already going to because it was predetermined we were going to travel back in time. That means while we were in our present, us being in the past had already occurred, hadn't it? We're not messing up anything."

"Fine," said Hermione, apparently blown away by his sudden capacity for logic, "It was a bad excuse. I just think we should stay out of it."

"Then you can, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this," said Harry, "And at least I have Liz on my side."

"That's another thing, Harry! Don't you think Riddle's going to trust us less now that he's seen us talking in such a friendly way with Liz?"

"I didn't think about that," muttered Harry, "We'll just have to see. It looks like with Malfoy and Clearwater back together, all of Riddle's cronies will be reunited, possibly meaning he'll start letting slip some of his future plans. I mean if its big enough, he's going to need some extra help, right?"

Harry soon found out that his predictions were not entirely accurate. Riddle's cronies did suddenly reunite, now that the rift between Riddle and Malfoy had resolved even though Riddle had never apologized for sleeping with his girlfriend behind his back for over two years. Besides that small formality, the Slytherin Common Room had become relatively peaceful. Unfortunately, no hints of any secret plans or schemes ever entered any of Riddle's conversations, rather, with the first match approaching quickly, the Common Room was filled with the buzz of Quidditch strategies. Malfoy had broken the news to Harry that Riddle would remain unchallenged as Seeker, but however, encouraged Ron to try out for Keeper. Ron gladly accepted and after a tryout among three other candidates, Ron prevailed as the strongest, making him the official Keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch Team of 1943. Harry was proud of Ron, but couldn't help but feel a slight pane of jealousy wash over him every time he attended practice and saw Riddle practicing as Seeker.

He had to admit, though, that Riddle was an excellent flier who always seemed to move a tad faster than everyone else even on the archaic brooms. Harry noticed he liked the dives, always waiting until the last minute to pull up from a surely inevitable collision with the hard ground. He wanted to say he was better; however, he would have to see a match before he could fully discredit Riddle. The match was still another month away. Harry would have to wait.

As practices became more and more common, Harry would take the time to meet with Liz in the library. It was his only chance to be away from Ron who was practicing, and Hermione, who was his avid supporter. Liz was also the only one willing to believe Riddle was up to something, not to mention, the only person Harry truly trusted besides his two best friends.

"Riddle's been practicing Dark Magic for years," said Liz, one night during a library session during practice, "I'm certain that's why he spends so much time in the restricted section."

"How does he do that anyway?" asked Harry.

"He has an 'all access' pass from Slughorn," muttered Liz, "It's bullshit how much this school enables him."

"It definitely seems like he runs this place," said Harry, shaking his head in disapproval.

"That's why you need to keep a close eye on him. You say he's been talking to himself late at night in the Common Room?"

"I don't think he's talking to himself, that's the thing," replied Harry, "I'm certain I hear another voice, but I don't recognize it. All I know it that it's male."

"Hmm," said Liz, deep in contemplation. Suddenly, her face lit up, "Floo Powder!"

"What?"

"Floo Powder! The fireplace in the Common Room is activated for the use of Floo Powder. I've heard rumors of people sneaking in contraband, through the Floo Network here at Hogwarts."

"You don't think someone's sneaking in do you?"

"I don't know who would. Riddle's an orphan, it's not like he has any family, and certainly not any friends outside of Hogwarts. Has he said anything about what he was up to over the summer? I'd heard he'd left the orphanage last year, since he's of age here in the Wizarding World, meaning he had to be staying somewhere while Hogwarts wasn't in session."

"Riddle doesn't talk much about himself," said Harry, "He actually doesn't talk much at all."

"That's not like Riddle at all," said Liz, "Last year, he wouldn't shut up about all his marks in class, and how people were contacting him all the time from the Ministry, offering him positions as soon as he left. He never stopped talking about himself."

"Hmm, the change in behavior only supports the fact that he's up to something, if you ask me."

"We just need to figure out what," said Liz, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Harry!" shouted a voice from across the library, accompanied by a loud "Shhhhh!"

"This is a library, Ron! Be quiet," whispered Hermione as they approached the two Potters.

"Sorry," apologized Ron, quietly, "Anyway, what have you guys been up to?"

"Discussing Riddle," said Harry, ignoring Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"How was practice?" asked Liz.

"It was cut early," said Ron, "Lestrange sent a bludger at Tom's head, by accident, and Riddle punched him in the face. Said if he had his wand on him, he'd curse him into next year. Honestly, I found it kind of funny, but Malfoy thought it was safe to call it a night before Riddle killed someone."

"Ron, there was nothing funny about it," said Hermione, "Riddle got mad for no reason, and Lestrange most certainly didn't deserve the broken nose."

"Riddle actually punched someone?" asked Liz, "I've heard him say countless times that wizards have wands so they don't have to resort to Muggle means of violence."

"Well, he wasn't following his own word ten minutes ago," laughed Ron.

"He's been losing his temper a lot lately," said Harry, remembering only last week when a first year had spilled ink on his Transfiguration book, causing Riddle to yell in frustration and set fire to the boy's entire school bag, "Wonder if his scheme has anything to do with it."

"Harry, will you drop it! You don't even know if there is a scheme!" groaned Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm sick of you having so little faith in my suspicions, Hermione!"

"I'll start having faith in them once I have some proof that there's a scheme underway," huffed Hermione, "Come on, Ron, let's leave Harry to brood unproductively," she said, turning and leaving the library.

"Sorry, mate, but she's got a point, you don't have any proof."

"Whatever, Ron, just go." Ron frowned, but didn't say anything as he left to chase down Hermione. Liz looked at Harry solemnly.

"I'm sorry you're having such a difficult time with your friends."

"It's fine. I'll just have to get proof."

"Keep an eye out and I'm sure we will soon enough," Liz smiled.

Harry awoke to a flash of bright green behind his eyelids and cold sweat covering his body from head to toe. _It was only a dream_, he told himself, _stop panting_. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in his bed in the Slytherin dormitory. Ron, Lestange, Malfoy, Black, Crabbe, and Nott were all sound asleep and by the placement of the moon in the pitch black sky, it was late. He took some deep breaths, trying to get the light to leave the back of his eyelids every time he blinked. Suddenly, however, he thought he heard a muffled voice coming from downstairs. This was his chance! Silently, Harry slid out of his bed, tip-toed to the door, and checked behind him to make sure no one was awake. Once he was sure it was only him experiencing full consciousness, he slid out the door.

"…you are sure to wake someone up," said a voice Harry didn't recognize as he crouched behind the way of the exit of the staircase.

"Don't tell me to be quiet, fool," sneered another voice, causing Harry's heart to beat faster as he recognized the voice to be Riddle's.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I only mean to protect…"

"I don't care! There would be no need for me to quiet down if you would only follow my orders like a competent wizard rather than sending me into a fit of rage at the sight of you."

"I am sorry," repeated the voice. Riddle seemed to only emit some sort of growl at his apologize. And everything went silent. Harry panicked momentarily, thinking Riddle sensed his presence and ceased speaking. However, the other voice continued.

"I have moved the forces out of Scotland like you suggested."

"I suggested you never put them there in the first place!" yelled Riddle, "The fact that you've removed them now makes matters worse! Do you recognize how weak it is? It's as though you're signaling to the Ministry that you've given up!"

"What should I do then, my Lord?" Everything went silent for a few moments. This time, Harry assumed Riddle was only pondering.

"Send them back to Scotland," said Riddle coolly, "Do not under any circumstances, let the Ministry overpower your forces. On the side, continue recruiting here in England, wizards, witches, giants, it doesn't matter. If you do not build support, you are going to crumble under the Ministry's power. The Muggles are in a war of their own right now, if you can surpass the Ministry, they will fall easily."

"Thank you, my Lord, your insight is crucial."

"I know, it's evident by your complete failure thus far," snarled Riddle, "Anyway, you have no choice but to overtake their section of the Ministry now, you've engaged in full out warfare. The only option now is through victory," Riddle sighed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I will join you soon enough, but for now, my involvement must remain a secret."

"I know, my Lord."

"That wasn't for you," laughed Tom bitterly, suddenly there was a whosh of a fire extinguishing, "You can come out now, Harry." Harry's blood turned to ice. Riddle knew he was there, he knew the whole time he was listening. Harry had no choice but to comply for there was no where to run. He stepped out of the stairwell and into the dimly lit Common Room. Riddle was sitting upon the couch, staring at the empty fire grate.

"Was the conversation interesting enough?" Harry remained silent, "Oh come on, Harry, I request your input." Riddle stood up and turned to face Harry, smiling smugly.

"What's going on, Riddle?" Harry asked.

"You expect me to tell you details so you can run off to Dumbledore?" laughed Tom.

"No," lied Harry. Riddle had known he was planning on seeing Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning. Riddle laughed more, a manic glint in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Harry," smiled Tom, "You've been trying to spy on me for a few weeks now." Harry swallowed hard, "Your friends' minds are weak, Harry." Riddle laughed another cruel, mirthless laugh, walking toward him, "So I've given you a glimpse of my actions, Harry, given you enough of an idea to what I am up to, but, no, you will have no further details. No how's or why's, only a glimpse into what. And I trust, having given you such rare insight into my ongoing project, that you will keep this to yourself and do not seek out any more information. If not, perhaps the memory of the whole incident shall merely vanish, whether with the rest of your consciousness or not. Do you understand?"

Harry clenched his teeth, "Yes."

"Good," smiled Riddle, eyes lit glimmering a tint of red in the nearby candle light, "Now, head off to bed, it's quite late." Harry nodded, turned around, ascended the staircase back to the dormitory, got into bed, and found it increasingly difficult to fall back asleep with Riddle's threat flowing through his head.

_End Chapter Four_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! It's been a little bit since I last updated and the updates may slow down for a bit for I'll be going on a little Harry Potter escapade with my cousin! Anyway, I like to call this chapter 'comic relief' because I feel as though it's a little too serious thus far! Therefore, I hope everybody finds this chapter as fun as I had writing it! Tell me what ya think, Read & Review :)

Disclaimer: Not only is _Harry Potter_ refernced in this chapter, but I must also pay tribute to a lovely show known as _Family Guy_, which inspired a few lines later in the chapter :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next month passed in relative uneventfulness. Harry had managed to avoid being alone with Liz knowing if they were together, he'd let it slip that Riddle had been secretly meeting with the most feared Dark wizard of the age. He would still wave to her before class began and discuss simple subjects like homework and the weather, but he managed to always come up with an excuse to avoid meeting her alone in the library for an extended period of time.

Harry couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out earlier, that Riddle was tied to Grindelwald. It only made sense he would be, Riddle being so interested in the Dark Arts, and Grindelwald being a powerful wizard intending to enslave the Muggles. But what Harry couldn't figure out was how Riddle could have so much power over someone who had been deemed so almighty, who everyone in the school and country alike seemed to fear.

Harry wanted nothing more than to discuss his findings and theories with Ron and Hermione, but he knew that neither of them had any training in Occulmency and Riddle would surely find out if he let it slip to them what was going on. Riddle had pretended as though no private conversation had occurred between Harry and himself. Harry only watched as he continued to exhibit episodes of bitter disapproval and anger with every new edition of the _Daily Prophet _indicating Grindelwald's forces had suffered continued losses. His cronies seemed to all be under the impression that he was just merely in support of Grindelwald seeing as they shared similar ideologies, but remained entirely clueless to the fact that Riddle was indirectly in charge of the forces' actions.

Momentarily, though, Harry found some content in the upcoming Quidditch match with Slytherin challenging Ravenclaw, the defending runners up to the Quidditch House Cup. Apparently, Riddle had a bitter rivalries with the Captain and Seeker of the team, both of whom were women he'd previously toyed with years ago. Riddle only found this humorous whenever Malfoy brought it up. Even Ron had begun to joke around with the team, acting as a bunch of jocks who felt like they ruled the school. Hermione, however, disapproved, and took to complaining to Harry throughout the practices.

"Ron is acting like a fool," she started in on one of her rants, "He thinks he's all high and mighty, hanging with that terrible group. It's going to his head."

"Mhmm," murmured Harry, not truly listening but rather trying to figure out how he could speak to Liz without her reacting rashly and getting them both killed.

"I mean I heard him joking around with Malfoy and Riddle the other day, talking about using some girl on the other team in order to weaken their offense. It's disgusting!"

"It sure is, Hermione," answered Harry. The overcast day had suddenly begun unleashing gallons of rain upon their heads, but the group below in the stadium continued practicing.

"Come on, Harry, let's go inside," said Hermione. Hermione got up and descended the stands with Harry following.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" wondered Harry as they entered the castle.

"Sure, what is it?"

"If I told you something could you keep it a secret…I mean from say someone who can see into your mind?"

"Like Riddle? You're wondering if I could hide something from him?" asked Hermione skeptically, "Why? What do you want to hide from him, Harry? What do you know?"

"Nothing, I mean…something, okay…it's just…he knows I know and he threatened me."

"What? Harry, you must tell me," said Hermione, her voice dripping with worry.

"Only if you can hide it from Riddle."

"I've practiced some Occulmency, Harry. I figured when Dumbledore wanted you to learn it, it may benefit me and Ron to learn it as well. Ron, however, didn't feel it necessary, but I did some self practices, and I think if I have to, I may be able to block him out at least on the surface."

"Ok, well, I caught Riddle talking to…well…Grindelwald," said Harry as they entered the empty Common Room.

"What? How?"

"Floo Network" replied Harry, "It was about a month ago, and I heard voices late at night in the Common Room. Riddle was yelling at Grindelwald, criticizing his actions in Scotland, and giving him commands. Grindelwald kept calling him 'my Lord' and everything. He, however, knew I was there, and let me hear what was going on, and then, after Grindelwald had left, he called me in. That's when he threatened me."

"Harry, this is very serious," frowned Hermione, "We have to tell someone. We have to tell Dumbledore."

"Hermione, no! You know what Riddle's capable of!"

"I do know, and it's all the more reason to tell Dumbledore before people get hurt!"

"Please, Hermione, just hold off on that for a little while longer. I want to get more information on his motives for meddling with Grindelwald. Anyway, we both know how this ends for Grindelwald. Dumbledore defeats him."

"I almost forgot entirely about that, Harry," said Hermione, "Maybe you're right, then. Riddle obviously doesn't come into power because Grindelwald doesn't. Maybe we don't have anything to worry about after all." Just then the portrait entrance of the Common Room opened, revealing the group of sopping wet boys all laughing.

"There you guys are!" laughed Ron, walking over to the pair as the other boys headed off to their dorms to change.

"Yes, Ron, here we are," Hermione was wearing a sour face as though he had betrayed them by laughing with a group of Slytherins, specifically Riddle who was threatening Harry's life…again.

"Woah! What's up with you?" Ron's smile had faded and he was turning red in the ears.

"You're what's wrong with me, Ron! You just keep getting closer and closer to those evil Slytherins, sucking up to them so you can be part of their horrible, womanizing jock group!" Harry suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and was relieved when he looked around to find the Common Room empty as the other team members were changing and everyone else was at dinner in the Great Hall.

"I'm doing what we planned, Hermione! I'm getting closer to them! Isn't that what you wanted!" yelled Ron, now the lovely shade of maroon resembling his Christmas sweaters by Mrs. Weasley, something he wouldn't be receiving this year.

"You are not! You're just trying to become popular, Ron! You've contributed nothing and now Harry's in great danger and you're just running around with them, as though they're as innocent as flobberworms!"

"Hermione, you're getting really loud," said Harry, deciding to interfere, "They'll be coming down any minute now."

"Oh butt out of it, Harry!" sneered Ron, "I'm sure you're going to side with her aren't you!"

"What? Ron, chill out! I'm just trying to make…"

"You're just jealous, Harry! Jealous that I'm more popular than for you once, more popular than famous Harry Pott…"

"Ron!" interrupted Hermione, turning pinking and glancing around to ensure they actually were alone.

"You know what, Ron? Hermione is right," screamed Harry, finally losing his temper, "You're turning into some bigheaded jock just because you can stay on your broomstick and flail your arms around in front of a couple of hoops. Might as well go off and join the Death Eaters while you're getting so damn cozy with their leader!"

Ron's face jaw dropped as though to respond, his face turning a shade of purple Harry had never seen on his best…former friend. However, Malfoy had come running down the stairs wearing much drier clothing. He caught eye of the three and immediately stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, just peachy," said Harry, "Come on, Hermione, let's go to the library." He made his way over to the portrait hole, making sure to ram his shoulder into Ron's as he passed. Hermione followed, angry tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe him!" Hermione said for the third time as they sat in the library working on essays about Ensnaring Potions for Professor Slughorn.

"I know, Hermione," responded Harry, yet again, "I'm actually hoping Ravenclaw wins the Quidditch match, just so Ron's head deflates a little."

Hermione responded with a slight chuckle before returning to her essay which was growing in length and approaching four feet of parchment.

The day of the Quidditch match soon approached and the Slytherin Common Room was buzzing with excitement. Everyone in the Common Room was running around with little flags that seemed to hiss like a snake whenever waved. A few of the sixth years had conjured a giant green banner that depicted small snakes contorted into letters to spell out each of the players names. As much as the Slytherins were pumped for the match, the rest of the school was ruefully against the bunch. The Gryffindors were decked out in Ravenclaw blue and let out a raucous of "boos" every time a member of the Slytherin team entered the Great Hall. One of the beaters, a fifth year that Harry believed was Macnair, made a rude gesture to the entire Gryffindor table, earning himself a detention from Professor Binns (a living Professor Binns) who had been walking in behind him. Thus, animosity between the groups was at an all time high, and to Harry's pleasure, Ron was a bitter shade of green as he sat down five seats from Hermione and himself, between Malfoy and Lestrange. Riddle had yet to appear.

"Ron! Eat some toast or something. You look positively dreadful!" said Malfoy, sounding slightly worried at the appearance of his new Keeper.

"Erm," responded Ron, looking as though he was scared to open his mouth too wide.

"Where's Tom?" asked the newest Chaser, Xavier Montague, a fifth year, scanning the Great Hall for the Head Boy, "The whole team is here 'cept him."

"Tom never comes down for breakfast before a match. Hasn't been to one in the four years he's been on the team," answered Malfoy, "It's probably on the safe side. I could see him cursing half the Gryffindors if they booed at him, and as amusing as that would be, I would hate to lose a Seeker before a match like this!"

Half an hour later, the Slytherin team departed to the Quidditch stadium, and minutes later, the entire school was taking the stroll, flags and banner in hand, to the crowded pitch. That is, everyone but Harry and Hermione. The two had decided to remain in the Common Room, catching on up on their Astronomy tables and practicing their latest Transfiguration task, wordlessly changing large objects such as desks and chairs into miniscule things such as buttons and thimbles. As much as Harry enjoyed watching Quidditch, he couldn't bare to watch Ron, whether he succeeded or failed. Hermione had felt the same way for she too had only barely resisted jinxing Ron every time she laid eyes on him. The sting of his betrayal and apparent ignorance of the pair's existence had struck a last nerve with Harry and Hermione, and, consequently, they had grown apart from the fellow seventh year Slytherins over the past three weeks, creating their own isolated group containing two people.

Their isolation had worried Harry quite a bit. As they spent fewer and fewer moments with the group, Harry was finding it hard to keep tabs on Riddle. Not only was his search for Horcruxes being jeopardized by Ron's foolishness, but also his endeavor to discover how deeply the young Voldemort was connected to Grindelwald and what his final plans were concerning the Dark wizard. Harry was finding this more and more frustrating, but he couldn't forgive Ron, not for what he said about him being jealous.

But was he jealous? Harry had spent the last six years of his schooling as the center of attention at Hogwarts, not necessarily positive attention, but nevertheless, he had always been famous Harry Potter. Harry immediately cleared his mind of this thought. No, he wasn't jealous, he didn't want to be scrutinized by this group of Slytherins. Not to mention, drawing attention to himself would jeopardize their identity, and Harry feared that without Hermione around, people would begin asking questions of Ron that he wouldn't be able to answer without prompting suspicion from certain people, the most threatening, of course, being Tom Riddle.

Harry thoughts were suddenly interrupted though by what seemed to be a blast of rowdy cheering entering the Common Room. Immediately Harry recognized that Slytherin had won. Students began filing in screaming at the top of their lungs in celebration, sparks flying from wands, and many discussing details of what could have only been an hour long match, at the most.

"….Did you see that save by Weals? I seriously thought he'd Apparated in front of that left hoop!…"

"…Merlin, I wish I could fly like Malfoy! I've never seen a Chaser score six times in one minute! Must be a school record…!"

"…I nearly fainted when Riddle dove like that! Swore he was going to slam into the stands…"

Harry looked around and noticed that the team still had yet to show up. He turned to Hermione, who was slightly pink, and looking conflicted.

"Should we leave?" she asked Harry, "You know, before he gets back?"

"I don't know. I kind of want to hear more details of the match."

"You don't want to hear it from him though, do you? From the sound of it, his head's probably exploded already!"

Just then the portrait hole swung open and a young third year walked in, smiling ear-to-ear. Everyone turned his way, girls giggling in anticipation and boys whispering anxiously.

"May I introduce your future Quidditch House Cup Champions!" yelled the boy, everyone bursting into cheers, "Your Captain, Abraxas Malfoy!" There was a scream from none other than Eve, who had tears in her eyes as Malfoy entered the room, hands triumphantly raised above his head. She ran to him and he embraced her, swinging her around in a circle, as she giggled and sobbed uncontrollably with delight.

"Your fellow Chasers, Joseph Cremley and Xavier Montague!" The two entered waving Slytherin flags which were hissing loudly. However, the cheers of the crowd soon drowned out the flags. Harry had never seen such celebration after a match, not that Gryffindor didn't celebrate wins, but the Slytherins seemed to be taking it to a whole different level.

"Your Beaters, Waldo Macnair and Collin Lestrange!" Both Beaters were swinging their clubs above their heads, stopping to flex their large biceps at a group of fourth year girls, all of whom seemed to swoon dramatically.

"Your Keeper, Ron Weals!" Harry suddenly felt disgusted as Ron entered with the Quaffle held high above his head, mouth opened in a loud yell. He threw the Quaffle into the air and smacked it across the room. A second year girl caught it and turned bright red in excitement. Harry turned to Hermione who was smiling weakly, clapping unenthusiastically.

"And, finally, your Seeker, Tom Riddle!" Riddle entered with a mere smirk on his face, head held high, his hair still in a smooth pony tail as though he had never left the ground. The least showy, he seemed to get the largest applause with girls screaming and his fellow males rushing forward to give him a pat on the back or handshake, never ceasing to compliment his flying.

However, Harry turned to see that Malfoy had gotten on top of table and whistled loudly, demanding everyone's attention. Eve's eyes were still cloudy with tears, but Harry noticed her continued glances in Riddle's direction.

"Let's say we get this party started!" Malfoy turned to Riddle, who pulled a small bag out of his pocket and tossed it to Malfoy. Everyone cheered as Malfoy pulled bottle after bottle of firewhisky out of the tiny bag, leaving Hermione with her jaw dropping, completely scandalized. After Malfoy had finally emptied the bag leaving twelve bottles of firewhisky and five huge jugs of butterbeer on the table he was standing on, he whistled again to silence the group.

"Now, I know there's a lot of you who are going to be pissed, but no one under the age of fifteen is going to get any firewhisky!" A loud whine of disappointment and offense issued from the group, while some fifth years and the sixth and seventh years cheered even louder rushing forward to claim a bottle for their group, "Sorry, guys, but you're far to young to handle this stuff, and I like to think of myself as a responsible adult!" Many of the seventh years snorted at this causing Malfoy to glare at them, before bursting into laughter and grabbing a bottle, opening it, and yelling, "To Slytherin!" before taking a long swig. All the older students held up a bottle and screamed before drinking themselves, and even the younger students couldn't help but join in with the screaming.

Harry was blown away by the sheer insanity that ensued after an hour of the young wizards chugging firewhisky. Sparks like fireworks were randomly shooting in every direction as drunken wizards and witches attempted to impress their friends or had merely sat on their wand. Several of the older students had paired up and were snogging without shame on the chairs and tables. Harry was especially uncomfortable when a couple nearly fell on his lap and giggled drunkenly on the floor at his feet.

Hermione, however, was purely appalled by the students, especially when she spotted Ron, curled over, laughing hysterically with Malfoy, a bottle in hand, and his cheeks turning a rosy pink. Immediately, Hermione stood up, turning pink in the cheeks herself, but Harry could easily assume it was because she was fuming over Ron's behavior. She turned to leave, and Harry stood up, trying not to step on the couple still snogging at his feet, attempting to follow her, but somehow, Malfoy had maneuvered through the crowd and swiftly grabbed Harry around the shoulders.

"Harrrrrrrry!" he yelled in his ear, pulling the stunned Boy-Who-Lived into a hug.

"Erm, hi, Abraxas," he said, nervously, trying to pry himself out of the blonde boy's grasp. He tried to spot Hermione over his shoulder, but it appeared she had disappeared into the girl's dormitory.

"Harry, you are such a good guy," started Malfoy, "I miss you, man. Why don't you talk to us anymore?" Abraxas was now wearing a face that looked like a pathetic puppy-dog, like he actually was offended that Harry was no longer part of their group.

"Uh, Ron and I aren't really on speaking terms right now."

"Ah, man, that's terrible. I mean, you spend all…all those years, like…like brothers, fighting dragons and stuff and then, poof!, you get into a spat with each other and it's all…all over." Malfoy was shaking his head sadly. Suddenly, however, he seemed to reach right past Harry, while still holding him in a half hug and grabbed with his other arm, to Harry's displeasure, Tom Riddle around the shoulder.

"Tom! Did I ever tell you…you're so good at cursing!" yelled Malfoy. Riddle was holding a bottle of firewhisky, but from the tone of his voice the firewhisky had yet to affect him to the same degree as Malfoy; however, Harry noticed more color in his cheeks than usual.

"Abraxas, if you do not remove your arm from me, you will learn just how good at cursing I am," spoke Riddle softly. Malfoy burst out laughing, but when Riddle failed to even smile, Malfoy immediately removed his arm. His face suddenly lit up, however, and he yelled across the room, relinquishing Harry, and stumbling over to Crabbe and embracing him. Riddle turned to Harry, and made a motion as though offering him a drink from the half empty bottle he was holding. Harry shook his head quickly, feeling extremely uncomfortable about being offered anything by Riddle. Riddle shrugged and took a drink, himself. However, before he could start a conversation with Harry, who was growing more wary standing next to a slightly drunk future Lord Voldemort, Riddle developed a sly smirk that Harry immediately recognized. Sure enough, Harry turned around to see Eve conspicuously beckoning Riddle with a single, seductive finger and standing next to the Head Boy's Room.

"I'll talk to you later, Harry," said Riddle, pushing past him. Harry looked over at Malfoy, whose loud stammering voice could be heard across the Common Room and still half embracing Crabbe ("Let's just leave, Crabbe…We'll just get on our broomsticks and…and just go…and start a business!"). Harry shook his head, disgusted with everything that was going on around him. Slytherin had been a bad idea, he was surrounded by drunks, idiots, cheaters, manipulators, and a murderer, and the worst part of it all, they had corrupted his best friend. Harry, now fuming like Hermione, headed toward the dorm. His journey was cut short, however, for just before the stairs, he collided with someone, firewhisky spilling all over Harry's robes. Unfortunately, it was one of the last red-haired former friends he had ever wanted to run into, especially in his present mood. Ron, however, seemed entirely clueless of whom he had collided with for he was now rolling on the ground in laughter. Harry, angrier by Ron's amusement, kicked hard him in the side. Ron immediately looked up, hurt, and his face went blank when he realized it was Harry. It didn't stay blank for long, though, as he stumbled up to stand face-to-face with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Th-think you can just…just kick me, don't you?" stammered Ron, his cheeks rosy red, and his ears quickly starting to match them.

"Sure, dragon dung like yourself deserves it, if you ask me," responded Harry. Ron gaped at him before fumbling in his robes for his wand. Harry, consequently drew his as well.

"You…you take that back!" yelled Ron. Suddenly, everyone turned around to watch the two, many giggling, a few girls on the verge of drunken tears.

"Make me," said Harry, provoking a duel which seemed the best way to vent his anger.

Ron screwed up his face and raised his wand, voicing some incoherent spell that shot a jet of yellow light out of the tip of his wand completely missing Harry by at least four feet above his head. Rather, the jet hit Malfoy, square in back across the room. There was a popping noise and suddenly the whole Common Room had burst into laughter. Harry and Ron pushed through the crowd to get a better look at Ron's spell work. However, standing where Malfoy should have been was a rooster which flapped its wing in a panic and tripped, as though drunk, over its own feet.

"Whoops," said Ron quickly, soon bursting into the same rowdy laughter in which the rest of the Slytherins were engaged. Harry couldn't help but find amusement in the situation, but suddenly, being the only sober person there, seemed to recognize the potential trouble Ron and he may face and realized something had to be done about Malfoy. Ron obviously wouldn't know the counter charm, being that he hadn't even casted a coherent spell and Harry had no idea how to reverse such a spell. His first thought was to get Hermione, but she had gone to bed nearly an hour ago and, from past experience, he knew the staircases were charmed to only allow female students into the girl's dorm. Thus, his mind wandered to the only potential mender of the situation: Tom Riddle. He turned around to venture through the crowd to the Head Boy's room, but stopped short. He was considering the fact that Riddle had left the Common Room with Eve, and being not in the least bit naïve, realized the last thing he wanted to do was see something that would scar him (this time mentally) for life.

However, after a few minutes of inner conflict, Harry approached the door, raising his hand to knock, when it cracked open. Harry dared not to push the door open, for fear of what he might see, but a voice emerged before Harry could explain himself.

"Who's been turned into what this time?" It was definitely Riddle and he was standing behind the door, though Harry couldn't see him through the crack.

"Um, well, Abraxas has been turned into...um...a rooster," replied Harry. He heard Riddle sigh.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Harry decided it was his cue to leave as the door shut. Not wanting to be part of the drama anymore, Harry turned around and walked toward the boy's dormitory once again. Thankfully, he was not intercepted this time, and he changed into his night clothes and slid into bed, the sole occupant of the dorm. As he lay in bed, still able to hear the drunken laughter and yelling below, he reached a conclusion. Slytherin was definitely a terrible idea.

_End Chapter Five_


End file.
